You Belong To Me
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Sequel to She Will Be Mine.
1. My Worst Nightmare

I was in total shock. I could not believe her found me after all this time. I thought he would have forgot about me and moved on. I guess I was wrong. I slowly backed away from the door, trying to close. Ted put his hand on the door preventing me from closing it. He slowly began to walk in the room as he looked me up and down while licking his lips.

"H-how did you find me?" I stuttered.

"You are not that hard to find." Ted smirked as he made his way farther into the room.

"Just get away from me!" I hollered as I backed away from him.

"I don't think so." Ted hissed walking closer to me a bit faster now. "You belong to me."

"I belong to no one!"

"Yes you do..." Ted's voice tensed. "...to me!" He growled as he grabbed my arm.

"Get off me!" I screamed, trying to push him away with my free hand.

Ted's grip tightened on my arm as I bit my lip whimpering in pain. I did everything that I could to break his hold, but nothing seemed to work. Taking a deep breath and bringing up all my strength and courage I have build over the past year, I reached my hand up smacking Ted hard across the face. The sudden actions caused him to let go of my arm, as I ran toward the door calling for Mike or anyone to help. I was almost at the door when I felt someone grab my legs causing me to fall face first on the floor. Next thing I knew, I was rolled over with my arms pinned to the floor as Ted hovered me with an evil look in his eyes.

"You are going to pay for that." Ted seethed as he glared down at me.

I closed my eyes tight praying that Mike or someone heard my screams and would come save me from this hell. Taking a deep breath I screamed as loud as I could.

"MIIIKKKKEEEE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, only to have a hand go across my face.

"Shut. Up !" Ted hissed.

I wiggled underneath of him, trying to get out of his hold only to have him lean down, pressing his body hard against mine.

"You are not getting away this time." His voice so cold and sinister.

I tried to scream again only to have him cover my mouth time. Next thing I I remember was feeling a sharp pinch in my left arm before everything went numb. I tried speaking, but the words were not leaving my lips. I looked up at Ted as he got blurry, seeing a satisfied smirk on his face. Before I knew it everything had gone black.


	2. Mine Forever

~Mike~

I had just finished getting getting ready for a romantic night with Violet. Tonight was one year that we were officially dating and I planed on making this a very special night for her. After spiking my hair to my liking I fixed the tie on my suit. Smirking in the mirror I walked back into my room grabbing my key card and the gift I was giving to Violet. It was a promise ring so that she would know that I would always be there for her and love her for always. Putting the key card and ring in my pocket I headed out of my room, making my way to Vi's. Once I got there I saw the door was cracked open. Slowly opening the door while peeking in I called for Vi.

"Vi?" I called only to get no answer.

I walked farther into the room calling her name more, panic flooding over me. I walked over to the bed where I saw a note. Picking up the paper I held it in my hands.

_Mike,_

_I am sorry but I can not go on anymore. My love for you was not true. I have decided to let you find love with someone who truly cares for you. I am sorry for leading you on. _

_-Violet_

Tears streamed down my face as I stared at the note. I can not believe she just left me. I gave her everything she could have wanted and more, but she just up and leaves me for no reason at all? Sadness and anger flowed through me. I stared at the note trying to make sense of it. Looking it over for the 10th time, I noticed something. Her name. She never signs her full name with me. I picked up my phone, going through my contacts I called the one person who would know what was going on with her.

"Hello?" Their voice was low full of worry.

"Shauna...w-what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I-It's Ted..." She trailed off as her voice cracked.

"Mike it is Alex...Ted is out of jail..."

"What?" I stood up as full panic started to set in. "When? How?" Worry filled my voice.

"Yesterday...his dad got him out."

"Well I got a not from Vi saying she was leaving me and now I have a feeling it was not really her." I sighed, frustration and concern taking over me. "We HAVE to find her before it is to late."

"Come meets us here and we will start asking around."

"On my way." I hung up, stood off the bed gaining my composure as I began to head for Alex and Shauna's room.

~Violet~

Waking up I had a huge pounding in my head. Closing my eyes tightly I brought my hands to my face, rubbing my temples to sooth the pain. Groaning, I rolled on my back trying to remember what happened. I felt a chill come over my body then noticing I was only in my undergarments. Wincing at the pain in my head I slowly turned my head to the right.

"Mike?" I called, my voice low and raspy.

"Shhhh." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Noooo!" I began to panic.

Trying to sit up on the bed I fell right back down onto my back, to weak to move or even scream. I felt the bed move as Ted shifted his weight. I opening my eyes to see a blurry figure hovering over me. Leaning down. Ted brought his lips inches from my face, his breath hot on my neck/ear.

"Now you are mine forever." His voice so cold and sinister.

"Never!" I spat, turning my face away from him.

"That is what you think." Ted smirked. "I don't think Mike will look for you after reading you note."

"I...did not...write...him a...note..."

"Oh but you did." Ted grinned. "Now I have you all to myself."

"Keep dreaming!"

Ted leaned down placing his lips on my neck as he started to suck on my skin. I wiggled under him trying to get away, but he was to strong for me. Slowly I was able to move again and was able to reach up to push Ted off me. I got out of the bed as quick as I could, running for the door not caring how I was dressed. I just wanted out of there. I was almost to the door when I was taken to the floor, Ted on my back. He rolled me over on my back as I looked up into his cold, evil eyes. They were filled with anger and rage. Bringing my knee up I gave him a swift kick to the crotch, causing him to roll off me in pain. As he was laying there, trying to get up I heard talking outside the door. He must have kept me at the hotel. Hearing voices that I recognized I gathered up all the strength that I had in my body and screamed.

"MIIIKKKKEEEEE!"


	3. Cries In Vain

_Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain._

Taking in a deep breath I screamed as loud as I could only to have it muffled by a hand clamping down around my mouth. Trying to fight my way free, an arm wrapped around my waist puling me closer. I kept trying to scream only to have my cries muffled. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as the voices in the hall got more and more distant. I was swinging my arms to get free when the hold on me got tighter, making it hard to breath or move.

"Enough!" Ted harshly whispered in my ear.

All I could do was shake my head in protest as I was still trying to call for someone, anyone to help me. By now, my cheeks were covered in my tears as Ted started to drag me back farther into the room. Once we reached the bed, Ted threw me down on it and stared at me as he looked me over, licking his lips. He leaned down on the bed, running his hands down my body as he slowly hovered over me. Closing my eyes tight and biting my lip, I sucked I a breath as I felt his lips make contact with my stomach. I tensed up as I tried to wiggle out from under him only to have him hold my hips, pressing the into the mattress to prevent my movement. He slowly made his way up to my neck as he sucked on my skin. He made his way up my jaw to my lips, only to have me turn my head. I heard Ted sigh a frustrated sigh and knew he was even more mad. I felt him remove his hands from my hips and felt the bed sink by my shoulders. I shuttered when I felt his hand stroke my cheek. I knew what was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Next thing I knew my face was stinging from the contact of his hand. I whimpered in pain as Ted let out a cold chuckle.

"Not going to do that again, are you?" Ted coldly whispered.

Biting my lip I shook my head out of fear. Ted then turned my head to face him as he started to lean in for my lips. Ted was mere inches from my lips when there was a loud noise coming from the door. Ted snapped his head up and the next thing I knew he was on the floor. Through my blurred vision I saw two men with blonde hair on top of Ted beating on him. Before I could say anything, I was picked up from off the bed and was being carried out of the room. I had no Idea who was carrying me, but I clung to them since I knew it was not Ted. I heard a door open as I was carried into a room. I felt myself being laid down on something soft and knew it was a mattress. Whoever it was had covered me up with the blankets then walked off. I heard muffled voices, then the door opened and closed again. Laying there wondering where I was and who I was with, I felt the mattress next to me sink down as a arm draped over my side. I got tense not knowing who it was until I heard them speak.

"You are safe now my angel." Mike softly whispered.

"Mike!" I sighed in relief, leaning back into his touch.

"Yes, now get some rest."

"Thank god!" I mumbled.

Mike's hold on me got a but more secure as he kissed the back of my shoulder. I was so glad to be back with Mike where I feel the safest. Being in his arms is the only place I want to be. I feel the most safe when I am wit him and that is how it is going to be not matter what I have to do.


	4. Mike, No!

Laying on the bed, I heard muffled voices coming from inside the room. Not really remembering much of the night before, I tensed up thinking of a way out. I really could not make out what they were saying, but they sounded serious. Making it look like I was still sleeping, I waited until I heard the door open the close again. Hearing another door open the close, I quickly got out of bed. Seeing that I still didn't have much on, I found a shirt and a pair of shorts laying on the floor. Picking those up, I hurried up and slid them on before making my way to the door. My hand was on the handle when I heard the bathroom door start to open. Taking a deep breath, I turned the handle on the door and quickly slipped out of the room. Running through the halls, I was not looking where I was going. Next thing I knew, I was laying the floor.

"I'm so sorry." A voice said. "Let me help you." they offered.

Looking up, I saw their hand extended. Taking it, they helped me up off the floor.

"Vi?" They spoke. "Is that you?" They asked, cocking their head, looking at me.

""Yes and I'm sorry." I laughed nervously. "Clumsy me." I looked up to see John Cena.

"Where are you going in sure a hurry?" He chuckled.

"I'm looking for Shauna, Alex, or Mike. Have you seen them?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Right this way." He motioned for me to follow. Taking one last look over my shoulder, I followed him down the hall in the direction I was already going.

**Mike**

Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed Vi was not in the bed. Looking around the room I didn't see her anywhere. Cursing under my breath, thinking Ted somehow got to her again, I went to the nightstand to get my phone. Looking through my contacts, I found who I was looking for. After a few rings they picked up.

"Hello?" They asked.

"Listen. Vi is not here and I think Ted might have gotten to her again." I spoke, rushing my words as I slightly panicked.

"I don't think he did, but I will keep an eye out for her." They said.

"While you are doing that, I am going to go look for her." I said ending the call.

Sighing, I ran my hands through my short hair as I began looking for something to throw on. Once I got everything, I grabbed my phone and key then I was off in search of Ted.

**Violet**

After taking like the 3rd turn in the past five minutes we finally reached a door. Stopping in front of it I looked at John.

"This is where Shauna and Alex are staying." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." I smiled. After he walked away, I knocked on the door. Waiting a few moments, I began to bite my lip thinking no one was there. As I was about to walk away, the door opened.

"Vi?" I heard. Turning around, I looked to see a surprised Shauna looking back at me.

"Shauna!" I said relived to see her. I ran to her giving her a tight hug. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She nodded, stepping aside so I could come in.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me confused.

"I just got away from Ted again, and I don't know where Mike is. I bumped into John and he brought me here." I said, almost out of breath.

"Alright..." She said sitting beside me on the bed. "Calm down." She soothed as she rubbed me back.

"I can't." I began to cry. "I just want to see Mike." I whimpered, crying on her shoulder.

"Well..I thought Mike and Alex got you from him last night?" She said confused.

"They did?" I lifted my head looking at her.

"Yeah. You were with Mike this morning. Alex just left there." She explained.

"Oh no!" I put my face in my hands. "What did I do?"

"Don't worry. Well just-" She was cut off by the door opening.

"Shauna..have you seen-" Alex rushed but stopped once seeing me. "...Vi." He stammered after seeing me.

"She thought she was with Ted and ran." Shauna said, answering his question before he could even ask it.

"Thank god." Alex sighed in relief. "Now we have to find him before he does something he will regret." Alex ran his hands through his hair. Shauna and I stood up as we all headed out the door in search of Mike. I just hope that we can find him before he does something that he will regret.


	5. To Late?

**Violet**

Frantically searching the halls of the hotel for Mike, we could not find him anywhere. Rushing to the front desk, we were all out of breath causing the desk clerk to look at us.

"May I help you?" She said a bit slow.

"Mike Mizanin...have you seen him?" I shouted between breaths.

"Who?" She asked as she looked through her computer.

"Damn it!" I slammed my hand on the deck, startling her.

"Vi..calm down..." Shauna said soothingly.

"A guy, about my height, dirty blonde hair, fo-hawk." Alex explained the best he could.

"Oh him..he left about 5 minutes ago." She said, not really caring.

"Was he with anyone?" Shauna asked getting anxious, as I started to get impenitent.

"Well..he was following another gentlemen around...tall...dirty blonde hair, spikey, kinda cute." She explained as she blushed.

"He aint cute honey." I muttered.

"Thank you." Alex said as we started too leave, until I heard someone call my name.

"Vi!" I heard again, casing me to turn around.

"I'll catch up." I said to Shauna as I left before she could answer.

Walking over to where the voice was coming from, I cautiously made my way over. Seeing who it was, my eyes went wide.

"Miss me?" He grinned.

**Mike**

Following Ted from the hotel, I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Making his way into a small coffee shop down the street, I waited a bit before following him him. After he got his drink and say down I made my way in. Ordering myself a coffee, I sat in a booth across the room from him. Trying to decode what his body language, he seemed a bit to relaxed. As he sipped his drink, he looked at his phone and a grin appeared on his face. Standing up, he began to exit the shop with his coffee in hand. Shortly after he left, I stood up to follow him. 'What is he up to?' I thought to myself as we headed back to the hotel.

"Mike!" I heard from behind me. Looking in the direction I came from, I saw Shauna and Alex running toward me.

"Mike thank go!" Shauna said out of breath.

"What is going on?" I asked confused.

"Vi. She was with me. She thought you were Ted and got scared." She said.

"Where is she now?" I demanded.

"She was at the hotel. Said she would catch up." She added.

"You left her alone?" I barked, running my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry! I figured, Ted was not here so she would be fine!" Shauna said, almost in tears.

"Shauna.." I said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I lost her once and I'm not going to again." I sighed as I rubbed her back.

"I know...it's fine." She sniffled.

"Lets go before anything else happens." Alex interjected.

Nodding we all rushed to the hotel. Walking into the lobby we saw no sign of Vi anywhere. Looking all over, we heard a few muffled screams coming from the stairway. Heading in that direction, we were going as fast as we could hoping we were not to late.


	6. Gotta Get Away

**Violet**

Hearing that voice made my quiver in fear. My body froze as my mind was racing on what to do. Everything in my body was telling me to run, but my feet would not listen. Standing there, in front of him brought all the horrible memories back. As I finally got the courage to move, I felt a hand clasp down on my upper left arm. Turning around, he was now chest to chest with me.

"Get the hell off me!" I cried out as I struggled to pull my hand from his grasp.

"Not in a million years." He hissed with a smirk. "We're gonna finish what we started." He moved in closer, lips mere inches from mine.

"Hell no!" I reached up, slapping him with my free hand. His grip got tighter on my arm as his face lite up with pure rage.

"You're going to pay for that!" He growled, yanking me even closer to him. Hearing my name being called, I snapped my head around.

"M-" I tried screaming, only to have a hand clamp down on my mouth muffling the rest. Wigging in his arms, I tried everything I could to break his hold, but it was no use. He was much stronger than I was. I felt myself being pulled back as I scanned the lobby for where Mike was. Tears ran down my face as I was pulled into a dark, isolated hallway. Seeing Mike, Shauna, and Alex run past I tried screaming again, only to have my cries muffled.

**Mike**

Rushing over to where the screaming was coming from, I looked in disappointment as we found two young children playing around. I really thought it was Vi. Standing there, I ran my fingers through my short and now messy hair. I felt horrible. How could I have let this happen. I can not lose her again. I plan on getting her back and making him pay for everything that he has done to her. Shaking from all the anger and emotions running through me, I forgot about Shauna and Alex until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Mike..." Shauna tried calming me down.

"No it's not!" I yelled in anger. "She is gone and it's all because of me!" I felt the warmth of tears hitting my cheeks.

"Mike stop!" Shauna demanded. "It's not your fault! It's no ones fault! He is just delusional and doesn't know when to stop. He is obsessed with her." She added shaking her head.

"Well we need to find her before he can do anything else." I stated as I began walking toward the elevator. Hitting the button, I waited as the doors opened before getting in and heading to our floor.

**Violet**

As they walked back to the elevator, I felt a sense of defeat. I was right there and they could not see me. If only I could get away from him right now, I could be in Mike's arms in a matter of moments. I had to think of something to do so that I could get away from him. Looking over at the elevators, I saw no one standing there. As I was thinking of how to get away, an ever to familiar voice rang through my ears.

"Good job Cody." I looked up to see a smirking Ted.

"NO!" I screamed, only to have it muffled. Swinging my shoulders, I was able to loosen Cody's hold me. Raising my elbow, I hit him right in the face not caring about the damage I caused. Looking over at Ted, his face was red with anger. As Cody leaned over holding his face, I tried to run only to be grabbed by Ted. Raising my knee, I gave him a swift kick to the groin sending him down to the floor. Making my way to the stairs, since the elevator would take to long, I busted through the doors as I ran up the stairs. As I was about to open the door I heard screams coming from the bottom.

"Violet!" Ted hissed, pure rage in his voice.

I knew I had to get away or things would not be to easy. Reaching the floor I wanted, I pushed the doors open, only to bump into someone.


	7. Trapped

**Ted**

Bringing my hand to my face I felt pure rage boil through me. I could not believe that she just slapped me. Man was she going to get it when I got a hold of her again. Looking over at Cody, he was bent over in pain grabbing his groin.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled as I rubbed my stinging face.

"She fucking kicked me hard!" Cody spat grunting in pain.

"Another reason for you to get back at her." I stated as I began to walk toward he stairs.

"I plan on it." Cody grunted as he began to straighten himself out.

"Listen, you take the elevator and I'll take the stairs." I took off in the direction Violet went.

Pushing the doors open, I began to scale the steps in hopes of catching her before it was to late.

"Violet!" I screamed as my voice echoed in the empty stairway. I could hear footsteps not to far ahead. I knew she was still making her way up. Picking up speed I made my way faster up the stairs.

**Violet**

Making it out of the stairway, I bumped into someone. Slowly looking up, a gasp escaped my lips. How the hell did he get up here so fast. I was sure I kicked him hard enough to keep him down so I could get away. Starting to back away, I felt an arm go around my waist while another clamped down on my mouth. Trying to scream for help, all my cries were muffled.

"You're going to pay for that!" Ted hissed through clenched teeth. Tears began to fall down my face as he dragged me down the hallway with Cody close behind. Reaching a door, Cody opened it as Ted pulled my struggling body inside. Walking over to the bed, Ted threw me on it as he hovered over me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as the tears began falling faster from my blurry eyes. Feeling stinging on my face, I brought my hand up to my cheek.

"Stop!" I begged as I wiggled underneath him trying to get free. Bringing my hands to his shoulder, I trued pushing him off only to be slapped hard across the face again.

"You're not getting away this time!" Ted growled. "You're mine!" He whispered as his breath was not hot on my neck. Biting my lip as he began to suck at my neck, I knew there was nothing I could do that would stop what was about to happen, especially not with Cody in the room now. Before I could think, Ted had the shorts that I had on off and tossed to the side. He began to pull down my underwear as he fumbled with his pants.

"Please! No!" I begged as he roughly sucked at the skin on my neck. Not listening, he got his pants off and rammed himself inside of me making me gasp. Going slow at first, knowing I did not want this, he was enjoying himself. I bit down on my lip hard, not giving him what he wanted.

"Come on!" Ted demanded. "You know you want to do it!"

"Like hell!" I spat as I tried to get him out of me. Pushing hard against me, he was holding his ground. Picking up speed, Ted began to moan in pleasure of being inside of me. After 20 minutes, Ted panted as he finally reached his peak. Breathing heavy, he went to his knees as he took in every inch of my exposed body.

"Cody..." Ted smirked as he got up from the bed sliding on his boxers.

Cody grinned as he walked over to the bed taking his shirt off and undoing his pants.

"Please!" I pleaded. "No!" I cried out in fear.

Climbing on the bed, Cody hovered over me. "This is for what you did in the lobby." He smirked as he repeated what Ted just did.

**Mike**

"Where the hell is she?" I yelled in frustration as everywhere we looked turned up empty.

"We'll find her." Alex assured as he put his had on my shoulder.

"We better!" My voice was agitated. "He is not going to treat her like that again!" I hissed as I made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex looked at me confused.

"I am going to find her and I am not coming back unless she is with me!" I stated as I grabbed my key and walked out of the room letting the door slam behind me.

I began to walk the halls in hopes of finding someone or anyone who had seen Vi at all. I was walking when I passed a room and hear something. Stopping I listened to the voices in the room. My eyes when wide as my jaw dropped. 'It can't be? Can it?'


	8. Act Fast

**Mike**

Standing outside the door, I balled my fist in anger at what I was hearing. I wanted to bust through that door right then and there, but I knew I would not be able to take on the both of them no matter how tough I was. Running my hands through mm short hair, I had to think of something to do. I could not believe what was happening to her in there while there was nothing I could do to stop it. Anger boiled inside me just knowing what was going on inside that room. I had to get in there and put an end to all of it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door handle turning. Quickly making my way down the hall, I hid around the corner as I peeked my head around the corner. Watching him walk out I knew that this was my one and only chance to go get her and have her with my in my arms once again.

"I'll be back and make sure she does not go anywhere." I heard him instructed the other man inside.

I watched as he made his way over to the elevator. Waiting fir him to disappear into the elevator, I pulled out my phone and called the only person that I know could help me.

**Violet**

Praying that the torture would end at any minute, I laid there as Cody had his way with me. Biting my lip the harder he pushed against me, I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. How could he do this to me, let alone how could Ted let him do this me. All I want is to be with Mike, in his strong, protecting arms where I felt the safest.

"Vi." I heard my name called. "Vi." The voice got closer. I knew that voice. It was Mike!

"Mike!" I cried out praying that he would hear my voice.

"It's going to be okay. Listen to my voice. You are going to be back with me soon." Mike talked in a calm and soothing voice. "Just follow my voice and everything will be alright." He said, his voice becoming distant.

"Mike!" I cried again. "Don't leave me!" I begged in hope he would come back.

"I'm still here Angel. I love you and I am always going to be with you." I felt a hand on my cheek. Pushing my hair from my face, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. Cupping my face, he deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close has he could get. "Now wake up so we can get out of here." Mike pulled away smiling at me.

"I'll be back and make sure she does not go anywhere." I heard Ted instruct Cody as he was at the door. Cody was now standing next to the bed pulling on his boxers. I must have slipped into a dream that helped me get through the horrible experience. Covering up my exposed body, I rolled over and reached for something on the floor. Picking it up, I brought it to my nose as I took in the glorious scent of Mike. This was the only thing that I had left of Mike and I was going to enjoy what I had left of him.

"What the hell are you going?" Cody spat ripping the shirt from my grip bringing my out of my daze.

"Give it back!" I pleaded, going to my knees trying to reach for it. "It's all I have left of him!" I cried as tears formed in my eyes.

"Now you have nothing!" Cody spat as he walked over throwing the shirt in the trash. Standing from the bed, I rushed over to the trash to retrieve it.

"Don't think about it!" Cody hisses as he grabbed my arm pulling me back. Slapping my across the face, he threw me back on the bed. Holding my stinging face, I let the tears fall.

"You want more?" Cody smirked as he slowly walked towards the bed as I moved up to the head of the bed.

"NO!" I screamed shaking my head in pure fear. Cody got one knee on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it Ted!" Cody shook his head. "Told you to take the key." He mutter as he walked to the door. Slowly opening the door, I heard Cody yell as he fell to the floor. Looking at the door I could not believe who I seen.

**Mike**

After a few tense minutes, Alex finally made his way to where I was standing. Seeing the look on my face he new we had to act fast.

"We have to go now!" I rushed as I began to walk to the room where Vi was.

Alex followed behind me as we made our way to the door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. Hearing the handle turn, a smirk formed on my face. The minute he opened that door, he would not see what was going to happen next.


	9. Safe

**Violet**

Looking over at the door I was in total shock of what was going on. All I knew was that Cody was on the floor getting punched and kicked in the sides and stomach.

"Vi." I heard in the distance, my gaze still fixed on what was going on in the doorway. "Vi!" The voice got louder as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, trying to cover myself up as I moved back on the bed.

"Vi..it's me...Alex." I shook my head looking at the form standing in front of me. That and those blue eyes that I knew looked at me with worry and concern. "Put this on." Alex handed me his shirt he took off so I could cover up my still naked body.

"How?" I softly said as I slid his shirt over my head.

"No time." Alex took my hand, pulling me off the bed. "We gotta go." He rushed me to the door.

Touch her again!" Mike angrily said as he hit Cody in the face again knocking him out.

"Mike!" Alex yelled causing Mike to look at us standing over him. "Go. Now!" Mike then stood up walking over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. "Now!" Alex impatiently said as time was running out. Mike then picked me up in is arms and carried me down the hall to our room.

"Get some shorts on. Shauna has our stuff in the car." Mike hurriedly said as he sat me down as we got in the room.

Nodding, I grabbed a pair of shorts that were left and slid them on. Not having time for much else, I ran my hands through my messy hair trying to make it look decent. Alex was standing at the door to make sure Ted was not coming. When he told us we could go, Mike took my hand then we hurried out to his car. We got in and Mike started to drive as I felt a sense of relief flood me. I was finally back with mike and it felt so good to be him once again. As I looked out the window, I bit my lip as I remembered what had happened over the past day. I thought it was all behind me, but I guess I was wrong. I did not even want to think what would happen when Ted got back to the room and saw I was gone and what had happened. I did not realize I was crying until I felt Mike's hand on my knee.

"It's going to be alright. You're with me now." Mike soothed, looking from me then back to the road.

"What about when he finds out?" I choked as the thoughts came to mind.

"Don't think about that." Mike shook his head. "We're going to have a little vacation."

"Vacation?" I turned my head looking at him confused.

"We are going to go somewhere for a few days where no one will know." Mike softly smiled as he glanced back at me.

"I like the sound of that." A smile started to form as the thought of being alone with mike and only Mike for a few days with no worries about anything.

Mike then pulled up to the airport, finding a spot to park. We then got out and got our bags as we made our way in. After getting through the check in process, we sat and waited for our plane to board. Mike wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart. It felt so good to be back in his strong, loving, and protecting arms once again.

**Ted**

Making my way out of the coffee shop, I headed back to the hotel with some coffee and donuts. I figured Violet would be hungry and I need to her have her strength. I was pretty confident that she would be there when I arrived back at the hotel. I made my way into the lobby where everything seemed to be the same as when I left. Making my way to the elevator, I pushed the button as the doors opened right up. Steeping in, I hit the button again and rode up to my floor. Once the doors opened again, I walked down the hall toward the room. I was about three doors away when I noticed something was different. The closer I got, I noticed the door was cracked open. Opening the door cautiously with my foot, I saw Cody laying on the floor with some blood in his face.

"Damn it!" I drooped what I was carrying then made my way to Cody. "Cody!" I knelt down next to him. He was still breathing which was good, but he was in pretty bad shape. "What happened?" I gritted my teeth knowing exactly what happened.

"They-" Cody coughed as he started to come to. "She's gone." His voice was shaking from whathad happened.

"Who?" My voice got tense as anger boiled through my veins.

"Mike." Cody coughed again.

"Bastard." I muttered as I started to help Cody up. Slowly, I was able to get him over to the bed so he could get some rest. I needed him rested and well if he was going to be helping me get Violet back. I went down and got some ice then gave it to him.

"Who would know where she is?" I thought out loud as I paced back and forth in the room.

"Alex and his girl." Cody said his voice a bit scratchy. I ran my hands through my hair as I thought for a moment.

"Then I will have to pay them a visit." I grinned as I looked over at Cody who grinned as well. "Rest up. We got a big day tomorrow." I plopped down on my bed, putting my arms behind my head. Looking up at the ceiling, I began to think of a way for them to tell me where Violet was.

"You know.." I tilted my head to look at Cody. "His girl is pretty hot." I smirked as Cody nodded knowing what my plan was.


	10. We Need To Talk

**Violet**

"I'm so glad we were able to get this time to come back here." I said as Mike and I sat on the roof of his condo in LA. We have been here for about a day and things have been nothing but peacefully so far. Mike was given a few days off so he thought it was the perfect time for us to get away from everything.

"I'm just glad you are safe." Mike mumbled, putting his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. He has been by my side ever since we got back. There is nothing that I could do without him being right there with me.

"Mike..." I turned my head to look at him. "...you do not have to worry. We are here and he is far away." I looked into his blue eyes that were shinning back into mine.

"I know, but it still worries me that he will find you again and there will be nothing I can do to stop him." Mike voice sounding worried and angry.

"Mike...as long as you are with me I'll be fine. I know you will do anything and everything to get me back if he tries anything again." I tried to assure him.

"But-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. His free hand moved to my cheek, cupping my face as he started to deepen the kiss more. I shifted so I was able to move on his lap now straddling him. His hand that was around my waist moved to the small of my back so he was able to pull me closer to him. I moved my arms around his neck just letting my fingers run through his hair. Things started to heat up rather quickly and before I knew it, he was walking us back into the condo. He made his way up to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot. Making his way over to the bed, he laid me down not breaking the kiss. It did not take to long for all of our clothes to come off and we enjoyed an amazing day of our short vacation.

**Ted**

Fixing my hair in the mirror, I glanced back at Cody who was all ready to go. Spraying myself with cologne, I turned around to face him.

"Do you know where she is?" I walked over to the nightstand to retrieve my key.

"I do." Cody nodded with a grin.

"You know what to do right?" I looked up at him as he nodded.

"Good." I smirked. "Keep him busy for about a half hour. That's all I'll need." I instructed as we made our way to the door.

"I can do that." Cody grinned.

Once that was all settled, we were out the door in search of someone I needed to talk to.

**Shauna**

Alex was at the gym for an early morning workout and I decided to stay behind this time. I was just sitting on my bed going through somethings on my computer when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh Alex." I laughed, shaking my head. He must have forgot his key again. I never know what to do with.

Shutting the screen to my computer, I made my way over to the door. Thinking it was Alex, I just opened the door with out looking. I did not expect to see who I saw on the other side.

"W-what do y-you w-want?" I stuttered, trying to close the door only for it to be pushed back open.

"We need to talk." He smirked as he made his way into the room.

**Alex**

I was just about at the end of my workout when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I was in the far end of the gym working on doing a few squats when that person walked over to the area I was in. Keeping a close on him in the mirror, he started to lift some weights.

"The nerve..." I angrily mumbled to myself as I began to work harder.

Noticing him looking at me with a smirk for longer than he should, I lifted the weights off my shoulders and set them on a nearby bar. Taking the straps off my ribs, I threw them with my bag.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" I spat as I made my way over to him. There were not many people in the gym right now so I did not care how my tone was.

"Nothing." He shrugged a bit. "Just working out." He grunted as he lifted the weights over his head.

"You had to come now?" I raise a brow, unconvinced.

"Yeah. Not many people here." He nonchalantly said.

"Well you killed my mood." I rolled my eyes as I turned to go back to my bags.

"Wait." He called. I heard a clink from him putting the weights on the bar. "I want to say sorry...for everything." He said in an agonizingly tone.

"How come I do not believe a word you are saying." I said more than asking.

"Believe it or not, I am."

"Save it Cody. The things you and Ted did to Vi and Charity can never be forgiven." I turned to walk away from him. "At all." I turned my head back glaring at him.

"You know..." Cody started cockily as he walked toward me. "...if I were you, I would keep a better eye on the sexy thing you are with." I turned to see a smirk on his face.

"You leave her out of this!" I spun around gritting my teeth.

"How do you know she is even involved." He shrugged. "I just think she is a total babe, if you know what I mean." He licked his lips.

"Bastard! You stay the hell away from her!" I yelled I his face.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He mocked, laughing in my face.

That made me lose it. I reached my arm back before thrusting it forward, making contact with his jaw. He fell to the floor, holding his face. I went to kick him, when he put his hands up stopping me.

"I would not do that." He moved to his knees.

"Why the hell not?!" I seethed.

"I'd be with my girl if I were you." He chuckled evilly.

That is when I realized that he was just doing and saying all that to keep me there longer. Not caring about anything else at the time, I took off out of the gym and back to the room hoping I was not to late.

**Shauna**

"There is nothing to talk about!" I shouted as I backed up away from him.

"Oh, but there is." He smirked as he slowly made his way over to me, letting the door close behind him.

"No there's not!" I yelled again, only for him to grab my arm and pull me closer to him. The look in his eyes sent a chill down my spine. So defiant, determined, and cold. I knew why he was here, but he was not getting it from me. "Just get away from me!" I tried getting out of his strong grip.

"Not until you tell me where she is!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Drop dead Ted!" I slapped him across the face. He brought his hand to his face and slowly looked at me. When his eyes met mine, all I saw was pure evil in them. I tired to look away, only for him to grip my jaw making me look at him.

"You will tell me or else!" He spat, looking me up and down.

"No!" I screamed. "Al-" He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He hissed. "Now, are you going to tell me where she is or not?" He said in a calm tone.

I shook my head no as tears were falling from my eyes.

"Have it your way." He smirked as he threw me on the bed. He was quick to hover me, covering my mouth so I could not scream. He leaned down, hovering his lips over my neck. "Ready to tell me now?" His breath was hot on my neck. As much as I did not want to give in, I did not want him doing that to me. I tried to say something, but it was muffled by his hand.

"What was that?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head letting him know I was ready to talk. He moved his hand from my mouth causing me to gasp for air.

"She's..." I took a breath. "...in New York." I lied. I looked at him to see a smirk on his face.

"Was that so hard?" He mocked concern.

"Yes!" I spat. "Now get the hell off of me." I pushed him away.

"That is all I needed to know." He stood from the bed. "I mean, you're hot, but not as hot as Violet." He chuckled evilly. "I was not going to do that to you..." He went to the door. As his hand was on the handle, he turned to me with a smirk. "...not yet anyway." He smirked, licking his lips.

Before I could say anything else, he was gone. I laid there for a moment, before it hit me that he was here. I brought my knees to my chest, as the tears started to come more. I then heard the handle to the door turn again and moved to the head of the bed, fearfully he was back. The door opened and I sighed in relief at who I saw.


	11. I Always Find Out

**Alex**

Walking through the doors of our hotel room, I saw a terrified Shauna shaking on the bed.

"Alex!" She called out, relived to see me.

"What happened?" I rushed over to her side.

"He was here." She sobbed into my chest.

"Did he do anything?" I growled, running her back trying to calm her down.

"No." She mutter through her tears. "He came to find out where Vi was."

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No. I lied." She looked up at me slightly.

Wiping her tear with my thumb, I tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"What did you tell him?" I softly asked.

"I told him she was in New York."

"Good. That gives us some time to play with." I rubbed my thumb over her face. "How about we try to forget he was even here?" I smirked down at her.

She looked up at me as a smile crept on her face.

"I love the sound of that." Her smile turned into a smirk as well.

I leaned down, crashing my lips to hers, kissing her with intense passion. She rested her hands on my shoulders while I shifted us so I was hover her. The kiss heated up rather quickly and we spend the rest of that day making new memories.

**Ted**

"Where are we going exactly?" Cody asked as we packed our bags.

"New York." I stated, putting the last of my things in my bag. "Violet is there and we are going to get her and take her somewhere that no one will ever find her." I took out the phone I stole from Alex's girl.

"Who's phone is that?" Cody raised a brow, noticing it was not mine.

"I swiped it from Alex's girl when I was there. Will make it easier to find her." A smirk crept onto my face.

"Good thinking." Cody mimicked my smirk.

"Now lets go." I said, grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

**Vi**

I woke up to the sound of beeping coming from the room. Groaning, I reached over to the nightstand to retrieve my phone. My vision was still a bit blurry so I was not able to see the text to clear.

_Hey girl! Coming to see you a Mike._

I looked at the text and replied.

_Okay. We are still at his condo. Let me know when you land._

I sent the text, not thinking about anything. Turning my phone off, I placed it on the table again and curled up next to Mike.

Little did I know, it was not Shauna who sent that text.

**Ted**

Arriving at the airport, the phone went off. Taking it out of my pocket, I looked to see a new message. Opening the message, I got extremely pissed.

"That bitch!" I growled, reading the truth.

"What is it?" Cody asked, stopping at the doors.

"She lied to me! Violet is not in New York. She is with Mike." I seethed, running my hand through my hair.

"Where does he live?" Cody cocked his head.

"LA...I think."

"Yeah. That's where he is from." Cody agreed.

"Change of plans. We are going to LA." I stated then headed over to the ticket counter.

Walking up to the counter, I exchanged both our tickets for ones to LA. Luckily there was a flight leaving in about five minutes. Cody and I got all our luggage changed and put on our new plane. Once we were able to board, I sat in my seat going through Shauna's phone.

"You are so going to get it when I find you." I was so pissed that I was lied to. They should know by know, that I will always find everything out and get what I want.

**Vi**

It was a few hours later and I woke up to the feeling of hands running through my hair. I opened my eyes slightly to see Mike smiling down at me. Smiling to myself, I moved closer to him.

"Hey you." He kissed the top of my head. "Sleep good?"

"I slept amazing." I softly said, leaning into his touch. "You?"

"Amazing." He smiled. "I had you with me."

"Awe Mike." I blushed a bit with a smile on my face.

"Best feeling in the world." He kissed my head one more time.

"Oh. Shauna and Alex are coming. She sent me a text earlier." I looked up at him slightly.

"Oh?" He raised a brow. "They have a show tonight..."

"Really? Then why would she tell me-" I got cut off my Mike's phone going off.

"Fuck!" Mike growled after reading the text.

"What?" I bit my lip, getting nervous.

"Ted went to see her this morning ans she told him you were in New York."

"And?"

"Now her phone is missing."

"Shit!" I sat up on the bed. "Then that was not her! Now he knows where I am!" I began to panic.

"He does not know where I live though."

"He'll find out!" I shrieked. "He has sources that even you do not know about!"

"He is not going to come here. If he does, I'll be right here with you." He pulled me close to him, trying to calm me.

"Yeah, but he will have Cody with him. You can not take on the both of them alone." Tears began to fall from my eyes, down my cheeks.

"Then we will leave. Go somewhere he does not know about."

"Where?" I asked puzzled.

"Just go pack. We will leave soon." Mike gave me a soft kiss before moving us both from the bed.

Mike and I quickly packed our bags as he was getting plane tickets in a different name. It took a bit of time to pack, but once we were done he started to head down the stairs. Once we had everything that we needed, Mike got his keys as we headed to the door.

Mike opened the door, getting ready to step out until we both looked up and saw someone we were not expecting to see.


	12. You Can't Hide

**Ted**

Cody and I landed in LA a few hours ago and were trying to find out where Mike lived. We kept asking around, but no one knew or they would not tell us. We were sitting in Starbucks when I saw a gorgeous girl with blonde hair. Her curves were amazing, but Violet looked better. As she ordered her coffee, I looked and her and remembered seeing her in a few pictures with Mike.

"I'll be back." I told Cody then got up from my chair and approached her.

"Hello there." I flashed my best, charming smile at her.

"Hello." She glanced at me, smiling.

"I'm Ted." I held out my hand.

"Maryse." She took my hand, blushing.

"Nice to meet you Maryse." I grinned. "I know we just met, but I'm in town to surprise my friend and I lost his address. Mind helping me?" I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who is this friend?" Her french accent thick.

"Mike. Mike Mizanin."

"Oh. He lives in West Hollywood. I'll write it down for you." She said, motioning for a pen and paper.

As she was writing down his address, I smirked giving Cody a thumbs up.

"Here you go." She smiled as she handed me the paper. "I put my number there too. Call me sometime." She winked as she got her coffee.

"I just might." I smirked, even though I was never going to call her.

I watched as she walked out of the coffee shop then walked back to the table where Cody was.

"Got the address." I held up the paper. "Now lets go." I grabbed my cup of coffee as Cody nodded and stood up.

Once out of the shop, we began to drive to the address that Maryse unknowingly gave to us. Man was Violet going to be in for a shock when she sees what is waiting for her.

**Vi**

"Hey John." Mike said after opening the door. "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing. Heard you were in town and thought we could catch up?" John shrugged.

"We are actually heading out." Mike said as we tried to walk past him.

"So soon?" He seemed upset.

"I'll put these in the car. Meet you there." I gave Mike a quick kiss.

"Careful." He whispered as I pulled away.

"I will." I gave him one last kiss before heading to the car.

The day was bright and warm with a light breeze. I loved LA especially thew weather. I hated to leave but I hated who was coming even more. As I was putting the bags in the car, I heard something behind me. I jumped slightly, then relaxed thinking it was Mike. I felt an arm go around my waist and a hot breath on my neck.

"Found you." I heard that familiar voice that I hated so much say.

"Mik-" I tried to scream only to have my mouth covered.

"Uh uh uh." He said so coldly. "Not this time." He growled.

I began kicking and scratching at him as he started to drag me down the street. His hold on my waist got tighter making it more hard for me to struggle against him. I could see a car parked down the street and began to panic and fight more the closer we got to it.

"Stop. It!" He hissed in my ear as we got to the car.

I glanced back toward Mike's and saw him and his friend making their way to his car. I saw him looking around for me, not seeing me. I bit down hard on his hand making him growl in pain, releasing his hold on me.

"Mike!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I saw Mike running down the street as I tried to get away. Next thing I knew, there was a sharp pain on the back of my neck and I started to black out. I felt myself being lifted up and set down on something. The last thing I remember was looking and seeing those cold blue eyes staring down at me then everything went black.

**Mike**

After Vi left, I had a bad feeling that I should have went with her, but John would not shut up.

"Just stay a few more days. We ca-" I cut him off.

"Sorry. We have to go." I said a bit annoyed pushing my way past him.

When I got down to the car, the trunk was open, but there was no sign of Vi anywhere. I began to look around when I heard my name begin called from down the street. I looked down to see Ted dragging Vi to a car.

"Shit!" I growled dropping my bags.

I took off down the street, trying to get there as fast as I could. I heard her scream again and before I could get there, he had her in the car and they sped off.

"Fuck!" I said beyond frustrated.

I took off down the street back to my car then threw my bags in. I slammed the trunk down then got in speeding off in the direction they went. All I could think about was getting to them and getting Vi back before he did something horrible to her again.


	13. Fighting

The sun was warm, the shy clear, and everything seemed so peaceful. The birds were happily singing and everything was perfect. Today was the day I was waiting for. The day Mike and I would be getting married. I was standing the the room, nervous as I anxiously waited to be called.

"Relax. It's going to be perfect." Shauna tired to calm my nerves as she touched up my makeup.

"I know." I let out a breath. "I've just been waiting for this day for so long, I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will. You and Mike are getting married and it's going to be the best day of your life."

"I sure hope your right." I bit my lip as I looked down at my light pink wedding dress that flowed just like a ball gown. My hair was all pulled up in a fancy twist, my makeup light. I played with the engagement ring Mike gave me a year ago. I never thought this would happen, but it finally has.

"There. Perfect." She said as she took a look at me.

"Thank you so much." I pulled her in a hug. "For everything."

"That's what friends are for." She grinned with a chuckle. "Now, don't cry. You're going to mess up all my hard work." She patted my back.

I laughed, taking a few deep breaths and carefully wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Mike's going to die when he sees you." She commented once I stood.

"When doesn't he?" I laughed, lightening up the mood.

"True." She laughed as we heard my music start to play. "There's your cue." She nudged me to the door.

"Lets do this." I shook out and nerves I had left.

We walked to the door, her going out before me as I stood there waiting to go out. I looked down the isle to see Mike standing there next to Alex, looking as handsome as ever. Just as I was about to walk out, someone blocked my view. I blinked a few times, them coming into focus. I gasped once I saw who it was. Before I had the chance to do anything, everything seemed to change in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"What the hell?!" I heard a voice shout in the distance.

My head was pounding and my vision was blurry. I felt like I ran into a brick wall, my body was so heavy and cold. I shivered a bit as I slowly blinked my eyes open. I looked around, trying to get a sense of my surroundings.

"We have company." I heard someone say, a bit closer than before.

"Who?" I looked up to see Ted with a fowl look on his face.

"Look." The other man said. I finally realized it was all a dream and I was still with Ted and Cody, not Mike.

"Damn it!" Ted growled.

I started to shift a bit in the spot I was laying only to be held down.

"Oh good. You're awake." I looked up to see him smirking down at me.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" I growled through my teeth, trying to get past the pounding.

"Nothing. Maybe next time you won't give me so much trouble." His voice seemed so cold and uncaring.

Suddenly the car swerved to the right then the left.

"Dude!" Ted shouted.

"What?!" Cody shouted. "He's catching up!" He swerved again.

"You're going to get us killed!"

"Am not. Just sit there with her and keep her quiet. I'm trying to concentrate." Cody seemed annoyed.

That gave me an idea. I moved my hand up slowly from my side and rested it on Ted's leg. Without warning, I pinched it as hard as I could.

"Bitch!" He screamed in pain.

I got up as quick as I could to see Mike not to far behind us. Ted started to pull my arm, but I was not going to let him get the best of me. I kept hitting him with my elbows the best I could.

"Will you sit her the fuck down! I can't concentrate!" Cody yelled.

"Screw up!" I spat, slapping Ted across the face.

"That's it!" Ted hissed, grabbing my hand and pushing me down on the seat with all his force, his body weight heavy on me. I smirked, lifted me knee and hitting him right in the nuts. He fell off me slightly, holding himself in pain. I scrambled to my feet and start to open the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cody glanced to see me opening the door while trying to hold me back the best he could.

"Getting the hell away from you!" I spat.

I almost had the door open when I felt something pinch me in the arm. I bit down hard on my lip, still trying to fight as much as I could to get the door open. Soon my body started to go numb and limp. Before I knew it, I was on my back again looking up at Ted as he seethed down at me.

"You're so going to pay for that." He gritted thorough his teeth. I felt something against my cheek, but my body was to numb to feel anything.

"Fuck...you!" I managed to get out for I started to drift off once again.

"My pleasure." He grinned and that was the last thing I remember.

Once again, I was overcome by darkness and left at the mercy of Ted.


	14. Need To Know

It has been two long days since I last saw Mike. My body was aching, head pounding, everything hurt. It hurt to breath, move, even open my eyes. Today was not as bad as yesterday where Ted threw me against the wall for kicking him in the nuts. After he did that, Cody then took me to the bed and that was the last thing I remembered. I woke up to my whole body aching and nothing on but a sheet. All I could think about was being with Mike in his strong, protecting arms, safe from all this torture. As I laid there with my eyes closed, I focused in on Mike voice, telling me that everything was going to be fine and that he loved me. His blue eyes so full of love and compassion, I started to tear up at not being able to see them again.

"Wake the hell up!" Someone shouted, bringing my out of my thoughts.

"...no..." I muttered, refusing to look at them.

"Bitch, I said wake up!" They gritted their teeth, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of bed.

"What the hell!?" I tried jerking my arm away. "Get the fuck off me!" I pulled harder only to have something connect with my face making it sting.

"You're only making it harder for yourself." They whispered in my ear coldly.

"Cody!" I heard Ted yell. Yup, I was left alone with Cody, again. I'm beginning to like being alone with Ted more, believe it or not. He's not as rough as Cody...well not all the time.

"What?" Cody snapped his head to the door where Ted was with something in his hand.

"What's going on?" Ted asked as he closed the door, setting the stuff on the table.

"She wouldn't wake up the tried to get away again."

"I did-" I was cut off.

"Don't like honey. You know you did." Cody smirked through his lying teeth.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"What was that?" His hold on my arm got tighter.

"Nothing." I simply said.

"Good." He let go of my arm, pushing me on the bed. "Get dressed."

"Why?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"Need to know." He said. "Something you don't have to worry about."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey-" He started.

"Enough!" Ted shouted getting annoyed.

"Can I get a shower?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'll come." Cody smirked, moving closer to me.

"She won't go anywhere." Ted grinned.

"How do you know?" Cody raised a brow.

"Top floor. She tires and that will be the last thing she does." Ted smirked, making me shiver.

"So...can I?" I asked impatiently.

"Go. Fifteen minutes." Ted instructed.

I nodded, getting up slowly from the bed and over to a bag of things they had for me. I picked out a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt along with a few other things then walked into the bathroom. Once in there, I pressed my back to the door, sliding down it. With my hands in my head, all I could think about is where Mike was right now and if he was any closer to finding me. I really hoped and prayed that he was.

"Where in the fuck are they!" Mike shouted at Alex who was trying to find the GPS on Shauna's phone that Ted had taken.

"Dude, chill. I'm trying." Alex said in a calm tone.

"Chill? CHILL!? How the hell am I suppose to 'chill' when that monster has Vi and is doing god knows what to her, huh?! Tell me!" Mike yelled, beyond furious.

"Sorry. I'm working on getting her back. Trust me." Alex responded, trying not to hit another nerve.

"You're not working hard enough!" Mike seethed.

Alex took in a sharp breath to try to calm himself. He was about ready to snap at Mike from being yelled at for the past two days.

"Guys!" Shauna intervened. "Mike, come for a walk.

"No." Mike stubbornly shook his head.

"Michael Gregory Mizanin!" Shauna sternly said.

"Fine." Mike muttered.

"We'll be back. If you find anything call Mike's phone." Shauna said to Alex, giving him a quick kiss.

"I will." He nodded a bit more calm.

"Lets go Mike." Shauna said as she headed for the door.

Mike followed behind her while she left the room. They went to the elevator then down to the lobby and made their way to the cafe. They got a cup of coffee and hot chocolate before deciding to take a walk.

"Mike, you need to relax. I know it's hard, trust me. I'm as upset about this as you are, but lashing out at everyone that's trying to help is not going to get her back any quicker." Shauna honestly said.

"You're right and I'm sorry. It's just been so hard having him back and her not here. I love her so much, I can't stand the fact that I'm not there to protect her from everything that is happening right now. It's killing me inside." Mike said, tears brimming his eyes.

"Mike..." Shauna stopped walking. "...come here." She pulled him into a hug. "Alex is back in that room doing everything he can to find my phone so we can get an idea of where she is. You just need to give him time. It's not that easy." She said, trying to put him at easy.

"I can try, but every second that goes by that she's not with me makes it harder. You don't know how much I wish that was me and not her."

"If it were you, she would be the same way and we would still be doing what we're doing. Lets focus on getting her back and keeping her with us. Next time, he won't be able to get to her. We'll make sure of it." She said strongly.

Mike nodded just as his phone went off. He saw that it was Alex and that he found something. They rushed back up to the room to learn that Alex found where Vi was. They all then quickly packed up and headed out to get Vi back once and for all.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here." Ted said in a rush.

"What the hell is taking so long!" Cody yelled as he banged on the bathroom door.

Knowing I was pissing them of made me laugh, but I knew it was only going to make this worse for me in the end. I finished up what I was doing, then opened the door as Cody was about to bang on it again.

"Relax. I still had two minutes left." I casually said as I walked over to my bag.

""Yeah, yeah." Cody rolled his eyes. "We have to go."

"What's the hurry?" I asked trying to buy as much time as I could.

"Need to know." Ted simply said.

"Well then." I sarcastically muttered.

"Watch it.." Cody warned.

Ted and Cody were already packed and ready to do, they were just waiting on me since I was taking my time.

"That's it!" Cody stormed over to where I was, taking all my stuff and throwing it in the bag.

"Hey!" I hollered.

"Now you're ready." Cody grabbed my arm, making me wince.

He tossed my bag to Ted then started to drag me out of the room. We got in the elevators and they both kept a close eye on me in case I tried anything. Not that I would in the elevator, but hey...a girl can try. Finally we reached the lobby and started making out way to the parking lot. We were almost to the car when we heard voices, ones that I recognized. Cody started pulling me more forcefully while Ted was trying to hod me. I tried to scream, but Cody covered my mouth. Just as we were at the car, I heard tires screeching and doors slamming shut. I felt myself being pushed forward, my head hitting the back of the car. All the sounds started to get more distant, everything becoming blurry. Next thing I remember, I saw someone coming towards me and picking me up. I was laid down in the back of a car, my head in someones lap while they ran their hand through my hair.

**-Sorry if this chapter sucked. I had somewhat of an idea for it. It is the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed it.-**


End file.
